User blog:SPARTAN 119/Chise (Saikano) vs Kongou (Arpeggio of Blue Steel)
In 119's first "Deadliest War Machine" match in over a year, Chise, the teenage girl turned winged cybernetic weapon of mass destruction FACES Kongou, the naval vessel of mysterious origins, identical to the World War II Japanese battleship Kongou, but armed futuristic weapons and controlled by a humanoid AI To determine.... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Chise= A clumsy teenage girl with poor grades in every course except history, and a fan of shoujo manga, Chise was an unlikely candidate for becoming an living weapon of mass destruction. But, after the Japanese Self-Defense Force found out she was compatible with cybernetic weapons, wings, and jetpacks, Chise became just that, being deployed against an unknown enemy at war with Japan, apparently over territory. Saikano takes place in grim alternate reality where, by the early 21st century, much of the Earth had become uninhabitable by human actions. Japan, was one of the inhabitable places remaining, and a multinational invasion was sparked to take control of the inhabitable territory. Chise was deployed against these invasion forces, causing severe casualties, but also causing large amounts of collateral friendly fire damage. The war serves as a backdrop for the story of Chise's relationship with her boyfriend, Shuji, who discovers that she is a military cyborg after he sees her sporting cybernetic wings and an arm-mounted Gatling gun, shortly after shooting down a squadron of enemy bombers. Saikano also explores the psychological destruction of Chise and those around her because of the horrors and tragedy that surround them. In the final episode of Saikano, an unspecified disaster strikes, apparently wiping out all life on Earth, save for Shuji, who Chise managed to save. Chise's cybernetics include a 25mm GAU-12 Gatling Gun, missiles fired from her back, a powerful energy weapon capable of striking with the force of a large bomb, and most devastating of all, the ability to generate nuclear-level explosions seemingly at will. Chise is able to fly at least as fast as a fighter jet with her cybernetic wings and jets. Chise is extremely resiliant, even bordering on invincible, capable of surviving direct hits with shipborne anti-aircraft missiles with little damage, though at one point, her wings are damaged, and she does scream in pain in the final episode is she is struck with multiple missiles, suggest that if she sustains enough damage, she can be killed. Weapons 25mm Gatling Gun Chise carries a Gatling gun which unfolds from his arm. The weapon is similar in appearance to the GAU-12 25mm Gatling gun, an thus, for the purposes of this match, will be a 25mm weapon. Missiles Chise is capable of firing a seemingly infinite supply of missiles from her back. The missile appear to have an extremely long range, being able to shoot down a satellite. Laser Cannon In addition to the Gatling Gun, Chise can also arm herself with a laser cannon on her arm. The weapon has great destructive power at least as great as a large fuel air bomb. Spontaneously Generated Spikes In the final episode of Saikano, Chise has proves to be able to summon a massive mass of spiked matter in the sky, capable of retracting downward to strike targets. Nuclear-Level Explosion Generation Finally, Chise is capable of creating highly destructive nuclear-level explosions. These detonations are centered around Chise, however the explosions do not harm Chise herself. =Kongou= Kongou2 s2.png|Kongou's "ship body". Kongou s.jpg|Kongou's "mental model". Sword-play.jpg|Kongou's mental model wields a nanomaterial blade against another mental model. 701000-aoki hagane no arpeggio ars nova 02 large 28.jpg|Missile launchers on the Takao. Kongou carries similar weapons. Arpeggio-11-3.png|Kongou's "Death Star Mode" Kongou.jpg|Another pic of Kongou's "ship body". Kongou2.jpg|Kongou's mental model aboard her "ship body". Kongou is a member of "The Fleet of the Fog", a force of mysterious naval vessels identical to World War II-era warships that first appeared around 2012. The Fleet of the Fog proved themselves to be hostile and heavily armed with futuristic weapons such as laser cannons and disintegration missiles, and protected by energy shields referred to as Klein Fields or Wave Force Armor. By 2035, humanity was driven from the world's oceans and all communications between continents was severed, the Fog destroying underwater cables, sinking any ships or shooting down aircraft that tried to cross the oceans, and even proving capable of shooting down satellites. During this period, there was only one human victory, the capture of a submarine identical to I-401 (except for its blue paintjob) by JSDF captain Shouzou Chihaya, shortly followed by Shozou's mysterious disappearance. Several years later, the AI controlling the I-401, revealing itself with to have the appearance of a girl calling herself Iona, infiltrates the Japanese Naval Academy and leads Shouzou's son, Gunzou Chihaya to her "ship body", stating that she has no memories other than a directive to follow his orders. Chihaya, along with a few of his friends from the academy, desert and join the crew of the I-401. Together, they launch attacks on the Fog, sinking the Fog battleship Hyuuga, followed by a Nagara-class light cruiser, and the battleships Kirishima and Haruna. These losses attract the attention of Kongou, the flagship of the East Asian Fog Fleet. Kongou is further worried by the fact that the artificial intelligences or "mental models" of the Kirishima, Haruna, and Hyuuga all survived the loss of their "ship body" and defected to humanity- or at least formed attachments to individual humans, as well as other emotions. The heavy cruiser Takao also defected after a battle with Gunzou and the I-401, though her "ship body" survived. Kongou believes Chihaya is a threat to the Fleet of the Fog, both because of his ability to cause Fog ships to go rogue, and because I-401 is transporting an experimental warhead that could change the course of the war to America, the only country still possessing the industrial capacity to mass produce it. Kongou places all her resources towards killing him and destroying the rogue Mental Models. Eventually, however, Kongou herself gains a single minded obsession with killing Chihaya, as well as an attachment to her subordinate, the heavy cruiser Maya, to the point where the Fog decide she is rogue and attempt to lock her down, revealing that the Maya's mental model was not a true AI but an observation program. Kongou escapes lockdown and fuse with Maya into a hovering spherical airship with devastating firepower. This form annihilates a Fog fleet made up of "reincarnations" of American WWII-era warships, before engaging the I-401. The I-401's weapons prove insufficient, so Iona literally fires herself out of the I-401's vertical launch system and engages in personal combat with Kongou on the deck of her ship. Eventually, Iona manages to come into contact with Kongou and, in so doing, modify her behavior, causing her to defect from the Fog and side with Iona, if not humanity as a whole, though she still refuses to Chihaya's fleet, instead roaming the oceans by herself, but promising to "invite Iona over for tea sometime". Chihaya and I-401 then sail to San Diego and deliver the experimental weapon, which is presumed to be a first step towards an end to the war. Kongou's "ship body" is based on that of a Japanese battleship Kongou. Kongou also, however, has a humanoid "mental model", an artificial intelligence designed to counter the only advantage humans had over the Fog- tactics. Like all mental models, Kongou appears to be female, based on the fact that ships are traditionally referred to as female. Kongou's mental model is that of a woman with blonde hair and red eyes, wearing a long purple dress, as well as black stockings and high high heels. Weapons Laser Cannons The naval guns and AA autocannons of Fleet of the Fog ships are replaced with directed energy weapons referred to as Photon Cannons or the Laser Oscillation System. The weapons are highly destructive, capable of easily burning through the armor of manmade warships. Missile Launchers Fleet of the Fog vessels carry a large number of vertical missile launchers, capable of firing a swarm of hundreds of missiles. These missiles can also act as torpedoes, with a supercavitation system which creates a stream of bubbles around the torpedo to reduce friction, and high-powered rocket engines for maneuvering through both air and water. The missiles can carry a variety of warheads, including high explosive, corrosive, and "lightning" warheads, which fire a beam of lightning-like energy down in the target. Corrosion Warheads The corrosion warhead is one of the most powerful weapons of the Fog Fleet. The weapon carries a warhead made of Thanatonium, a substance previously unknown to humans, which disintegrates into gravitons on impact, disintegrating an area of about 40 feet in diameter. Graviton Cannon The graviton or super-gravity cannon is the heaviest weapon in the Fog Arsenal. The weapon uses gravitons concentrated into a destructive beam to cause severe damage, with higher caliber gravition cannons mounted on battleships capable of penetrating Fog Shields in a single shot. The weapon is not without its weaknesses, however. For instance, a Fog ship must drop their shields over the cannon in order to fire. It also creates a highly visible gravitational anomaly, literally parting the ocean in the line of fire of the weapon. Escort Ships Kongou will have two Nagara-class light cruisers, armed with laser cannons and missiles, and the heavy cruiser Maya, armed with lasers, missiles, and a super-gravity cannon with her. "Death Star" Mode In the second-to-last episode of the anime, Kongou joined with Maya and her two Nagara-classes, transforming into a hovering, round sphere which quickly became known as "Death Star Mode" among fans. In this mode, the combined firepower of the ship's supergravity cannons rivals that of a nuclear weapon. Kongou is also capable of firing her other armaments in this mode. This mode, takes a severe toll on Kongou's core, and will destroy her if she stays in it for long. Nanomaterial Blades Kongou's Mental Model is capable of creating a number of blades from nanomaterials and wielding them either as melee weapons, or launching them through the air at high speeds in close combat. =X-Factors= Explanations Kongou probably has a bit more combat experience than Chise, having been active longer, and while losing out in firepower slightly normally, her Death Star mode had slightly greater, or at least equal firepower to Chise. However, she can only use her missile/torpedo launchers and graviton cannon while underwater. Chise, however, is more maneuverable than Kongou, given her smaller size and greater flight speed (than Kongou's "Death Star Mode", Kongou cannot fly normally. As for durability, Chise and Kongou are both shown to be ridiculously durable. Conventional weapons prove to be practically useless, however, Kongou survived a barrage of ship-launched missiles without any visible damage thanks to the powerful shielding of her Wave Force Armor, Chise did sustain slight wing damage from a similar attack. Still, in terms of actually destroying them, the only human weapon that might even theoretically (not shown in either anime) harm either of them would be a large nuclear warhead (likely 100+ kiloton to megaton yield or greater). In terms of mental health, Kongou has a few screws loose (in spite of her literally being a machine, no pun intended), having a single-minded obsession with killing Chihaya Gunzou and sinking I-401, however, Chise is, by the end of the anime, psychologically devastated by the death of practically everyone she cares about, the horrors of war she constantly sees around her, and her guilt over the people she has killed. =Battle= In the middle of the Pacific Ocean The Fog battleship Kongou steamed towards the location where several Fog Shimakaze-class destroyers and Nagara-class light cruisers had disappeared from her radar, along with the heavy cruiser Maya and a couple Nagara-class cruisers. She could not figured out how this could have happened, she was certain the Fleet of the Fog had eliminated all of the human's ballistic missile submarines, and they could shoot down any land or air based nuclear delivery system before it got within 300 kilometers of a fog vessel. And the humans had no weapons other than nuclear weapons that could penetrate the shield of wave force armor... did they? Suddenly, several missiles flew at the Kongou and her escorts, slamming into the Klein field and barely depleting the shield. It was then that Kongou detected the source of the missiles. A small contact she had initially mistaken for one of the missiles was in fact a an aircraft with a JSDF IFF signature, but it was hardly any larger than an individual human. It was at that moment that Kongou detected a large energy signature coming from the target consistent with the charging a of a powerful laser weapon. Meanwhile, in the air above the Kongou, Chise aimed her arm laser at the nearest ship, a Nagara-class cruiser, and fired. The beam impacted the ship, piercing the Klien Field and striking the central power core of the ship. The cruiser exploded in a flash of fire, split clean in half and sank quickly. "The humans have a laser weapon?!", Kongou thought, shocked. It was probably a prototype, if she could destroy it, she could destroy their only weapon against the Fog. "Maya, fire on that target", Kongou's mental model ordered. "Roger, Kongou. Let's have ourselves a carnival!", the cruiser Maya's child-like mental model said. Both ships opened up their vertical launch silos and fired off a swarm of missiles, as they turned their laser cannons on Chise. Chise unfolded her arm Gatling gun and opened fire, shooting down the swarms of missiles coming at her. As she fired, however, she was struck by a beam from Kongou's main laser battery, falling from the sky in a fiery spiral. It looked as though Kongou had won.... But she had not. Chise activated her thrusters and flew faster than Kongou and Maya could turn their turrets. Chise flew directly up to Kongou's superstructure, as close as the Klein field would allow, and looked Kongou's mental model directly in the eye, before Kongou was blinded by a flash of light. Kongou, Maya, and the remaining Nagara were engulfed in flames. The Nagara-class light cruiser was annihilated by the nuclear-level blast, but the Kongou and Maya survived, though their Klein fields were at 100% saturation- they could not take any more damage. Amazingly, however, Chise seemed undamaged by the blast. "You infuriate me, human. Now, face the full might of the Fog!", Kongou said, "Maya, prepare to merge". Chise was shocked at what happened next. Kongou and Maya transformed into a giant, floating metal orb that looked almost identical to the Death Star from Star Wars. Chise, however, regained composure and charged at the central opening of Kongou's "Death Star Mode". The full firepower of Kongou and Maya opened up on Chise. Chise shot down the first few missiles, but was blinded by a laser impact. Less than a second later, a corrosion missile detonated about 40 meters away, catching Chise's left wing in the blast. Chise fell to the ocean. Kongou turned her supergravity cannon directly towards Chise's floating body. The opening in the "Death Star" glowed as a stream of gravitons literally parted the ocean right to the floor, like an image straight out of the Bible. Chise fell in the newly formed abyss as the supergravity cannon fired. The concentrated stream of gravitons slammed into Chise, impacting with the force of a nuclear warhead. As the massive ball of flames dissipated, the gravity field was deactivated, the sea rushing in to cover the gap, burying whatever tiny fragments remained of Chise in a watery grave. WINNER: Kongou Expert's Opinion Chise was a formidable opponent, however Kongou possessed superior firepower, particularly in terms of her corrosion warheads, which could disintegrate Chise instantly. This, along with here shields gave Kongou the edge she needed to win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts